Chandelier
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Defteros ha encontrado un nuevo sol al cual aferrarse. La pregunta es si caerá de nuevo antes de alcanzarlo.
1. La estación de los cruces

**Tipo: **Romance, Drama, Universo Alterno, Suspenso  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Comentarios adicionales:** El título está inspirado en la canción con el mismo nombre de Sia.

**Resumen:**

_Defteros ha encontrado un nuevo sol al cual aferrarse. La pregunta es si caerá de nuevo antes de alcanzarlo._

* * *

_**Capitulo 01: **_**_La estación de los cruces_**

A Defteros siempre le había llamado la atención los enormes candelabros colgantes. Estos, decorados con bellísimas piezas de cristales, extendían la luz por el enorme salón entregándole un aire de suntuosidad inigualable. Él siempre se preguntó que sería estar colgado de ellos, como se mecía de las ramas de los naranjos en el patio de su casa. En aquella mansión antigua, esas lámparas representaron un desafío para él.

Su hermano, por supuesto, también pensaba igual. Ambos pasaban horas observando desde las escaleras las enormes lámparas danzando suavemente por la acción del viento que se colaba a través de los vidrios abiertos de las ventanas. Pero Aspros siempre había sido menos temerario. Y sus ideas tenían más posibilidades de triunfar. Era meticuloso, organizado, cada meta era cuidadosamente estudiada. No corría con los impulsos de Defteros y sus ideas descabelladas, que terminaron con empujarlo a alcanzar aquel candelabro a través de un salto desde el balcón de las escaleras. Ese evento lo dejó con una pierna y un brazo facturado y la posibilidad de que pudo morir.

Aun así, recordaba el movimiento de la sombra de aquella lámpara danzando sobre su cabeza. Aquel sol que Ícaro no pudo alcanzar.

Pero pensar en lámparas enormes era recordar a su niñez y a Aspros, y todo aquello solo podía terminar con un dolor de cabeza.

Defteros desvió la mirada y se entretuvo en el aviso de la nueva estación de metro. Su aspecto intimidaba. El largo abrigo marrón oscurecía sus facciones y el cabello enmarañado lucía descuidado a la vista. Tenía el rostro adusto, endurecido con una expresión huraña. Sus labios gruesos y resecos por el frío, se mantenían levemente abiertos con la visión del colmillo. Tenía además, a un adolescente agarrado del brazo y este se removía intentando zafarse sin éxito.

Era un japonés, de mediana altura y cuerpo larguirucho. El cabello castaño soltaba picos por todos lados y la chamarra se le arrugaba en donde la mano de Defteros lo sujetaba. Intentaba de muchas maneras soltarse hasta que cedió y terminó resignándose. Una exhalación pesada de aire brotó de sus labios y se cruzó de brazos, obstinado. El compañero de su tío Dohko era lo peor.

—Te odio. —Escuchó al chico, hablando en inglés pero con francas dificultades con el idioma. Defteros solo lo miró de reojo y volvió a mover sus ojos hacía la ventana. Ya la mujer del frente había movido la revista, por lo que ya no se veían candelabros colgantes a la vista—. Eres asqueroso. Le diré a mi tío. ¡Ya verás!

—Je. —Defteros rodó los ojos, sin devolverle la mirada. El muchacho se removió de nuevo y pateó la bota de seguridad del mayor, no provocando que siquiera se mosqueara.

—¡Argh! ¡Suéltame!

El vagón se detuvo y el sonido anunció la llegada a la nueva estación. Defteros empezó a moverse sin el menor cuidado, empujando a Tenma del brazo para que lo siguiera mientras la gente salía hacía la estación. No le importó tropezarse ni apretar al muchacho contra la multitud mientras se movía a las escaleras eléctricas. Bajaron a la siguiente estación donde la gente había menguado y los vagones estaban casi vacíos.

Tenma no tenía mucho en Londres, pero era un chico temerario. Desde que se había mudado con Dohko, su compañero de cuarto, les había provocado ya varios sustos por su manera de perderse o de irse antes de tiempo del colegio sin avisar. Aquello era un problema y seguramente Dohko lo regañaría de nuevo esa noche por escapar para ir a aquel museo sin permiso.

El muchacho decía a su favor que después de vivir en Tokio, moverse en Londres no representaba ningún inconveniente. Pero Tenma no estaba tomando en cuenta la gran barrera que existía con el idioma. Y era evidente que no se sabía mover aún en el sistema de trenes subterráneos. Defteros había tenido que ir por él, en contra de sus planes y eso lo tenía aún más enojado de lo que era común verlo.

—¡Suéltame ya!

Tras una tanda de improperios, Tenma obtuvo la libertad de su brazo al entrar al vagón. Le sacó la lengua en respuesta y pensó que eso obtendría consecuencias desagradables cuando Defteros, de un manotazo, detuvo la puerta del metro que estaba por cerrarse. Tenma se quedó impávido, observando el rostro de Defteros visiblemente indiferente al ruido que había provocado. Pero pudo ver entonces el bastón que se movía de un lado a otro como si buscara algún objeto que pudiera interceptarse su camino.

Tenma mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla y observó la figura de un ciego joven entrando cubierto en dos abrigos, con una bufanda colorida amarrada alrededor de su cuello. Tenía el cabello largo y era bastante blanco, se podía notar el rojo concentrado en su nariz seguramente por el frío.

Ni siquiera meditó en sus acciones cuando se levantó el asiento y lo ayudó a encontrar un puesto vacío en el vagón. Recibió el agradecimiento, aunque no había entendido muy bien sus palabras, pero contento consigo mismo volvió a su lugar mientras el metro se movía.

Defteros había observado todo de reojo, pero no hizo nada para colaborar. Solo se cruzó de brazos, sentado en su puesto y con la mirada en el limbo.

—Sí vas a hacer algo, hazlo completo. —Reclamó Tenma al sentarse y sacarle de nuevo la lengua. Estaba frente a él—. ¡Se pudo caer cuando el metro se moviera!

—No. —Tenma pestañeó repetidamente tras escucharlo. Aunque sonó como una negativa (casi inentendible) no podía descifrar a que se debía ese no. Y Defteros parecía ser amante de comunicarse en base a tres letras.

No dijo nada en el camino y durante el trayecto de salida del metro, se quedó observando al hombre ciego caminando junto a la multitud después de quedarse en la misma estación que ellos. Defteros no dejó de moverse hacia el frente y en determinado momento, sus caminos se separaron.

El departamento en donde compartían espacio era pequeño. Tenía dos habitaciones, un solo baño común, una pequeña cocina y una sala un poco más espaciosa que el resto de los ambientes. Ese edificio era atendido por un español, y debajo alquilaban habitaciones para turistas en temporada. Defteros tenía su habitación, Dohko la otra y Tenma estaba relegado a dormir en el sofá cama de la sala. Era todo cuánto podían ofrecerle.

Vivían en el barrio chino de la ciudad. Dohko tenía años en la ciudad, al igual que Defteros, pero apenas dos años viviendo en un mismo departamento. El chino trabajaba de cocinero en uno de los restaurants del área, por lo que no llegaba sino hasta avanzadas horas de la noche. Defteros tenía el horario normal de trabajo de cualquier conductor normal de equipos pesados en constructoras urbanas. Siempre requería tren para regresar.

Como era de esperarse, al llegar a la casa Dohko los estaba esperando y no dudo en discutir con su sobrino por su falta de atención y desobediencia. Una pelea en chino. Por supuesto, Defteros ignoró los gritos y las vocales alargadas mientras los dos discutían y él se calentaba unos fideos de la noche anterior. Se sirvió en la misma olla donde había calentado la comida y se sentó en el mueble mientras la discusión continuaba. En parte entendía a Dohko, estaba bajo su responsabilidad la seguridad de Tenma. Pero por otro lado entendía que mientras más reglas le impusieran al muchacho, más deseos tendría de saltarlas.

Era simple, como el asunto de la lámpara de techo. Cuántas más veces le decían que no intentara jugar con ella, más veces Defteros lo intentó.

El dolor de su rodilla le hizo recordar con una puntada ese momento y lo desechó tan rápido como pudo con otro bocado de fideos sazonados con salsa china. Miró con una sonrisa de medio lado a Tenma encerrándose en la habitación de Dohko y dejándolo afuera, con la palabra en la boca. Pero él no pensaba intervenir.

Estando en su habitación, se desentendió de todo el drama familiar que Dohko y Tenma tenían montado. Las discusiones eran normales, los pleitos eran otra forma de dialogar en una familia, una que si se sabía moderar podía resultar sana. Y además, extrañaba mucho de eso. Aún si no quisiera admitirlo.

Se acostó sobre la cama, con las piernas y brazos extendidos y la vista en el ventilador que no se movía en el techo. Sus ojos se quedaron prensados en las aspas inmóviles y en la forma en que la luz reflejaba las sombras como si se tratara de las alas de un serafín. Resopló lento, perdiéndose en distintos tramos de su cerebro antes de que la acción programada se empezara a ejecutar.

Se había convertido en una necesidad que dejó de atribuirse a solo el dolor, a solo la pulsada molesta. Se había convertido en una salida rápida, en un método de escape. De su gaveta sacó el pequeño envoltorio y preparó el tubillo blanco para poderlo encender. El aroma característico inundó sus pulmones y se convirtió en un hilo de humo en el aire.

Inspiró, exhaló. Su mente no tardó en convertirse en un nido de algodones de colores dentro de su cabeza. Tras haber fumado la marihuana, Defteros se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, con la vista a aquel ventilador que ahora se movía. Hacía piruetas sobre su cabeza. Se llenaba de colores y formas, las sombras eran de siluetas espectaculares que en un momento le dibujaron una sonrisa.

Navegar por el mar de las ilusiones resultaba una actividad analgésica que luego lo sumía al silencio cuando dejaba de volar por las nubes.

Porque cuando acababa el efecto y la noche, lo que quedaba era el día gris de un otoño común en Londres. La gente que se movía, los transportes que pasaban a su lado, el ambiente frío de todo el lugar y los recuerdos ignorados en filas. Defteros no pensaba en otra cosa más que seguir consecuentemente con su camino y encontrar algún punto donde las cosas mejoraran en su interior.

Mientras tanto, seguía deambulando, llevando ahora a Tenma hasta la parada de autobús que debía tomar, y escuchando sus constantes reclamos sobre la falta de confianza por parte de Dohko. Añorando cosas, escuchando en silencio, mirando las luces moverse distante entre niebla.

Bajaron juntos por la estación del metro y cerraron sus abrigos. Vio la figura del mismo rubio ciego del día anterior, algo que era común, algo que se había convertido en parte de su rutina. Solo, lo veía acercarse peligrosamente hacía las escaleras recién mojadas del metro con solo el bastón sirviéndole de guía. Y de nuevo en silencio, lo agarró fuertemente de los hombros para detenerlo del camino y hacerlo mover hacía las escaleras electicas.

Tenma observó el comportamiento, extrañado. La mirada estaba sobre él como si no acabara de entender el origen de cada una de sus acciones.

—¿Quién? —Escuchó la voz del joven inglés y Defteros solo lo empujó suavemente hacía adelante, indicándole que subiera—. ¿Qué había allá? —Sin obtener respuesta solo se quedó de pie escuchando los pasos alejarse y la gente que caminaba a su alrededor pidiendo permiso para usar las escaleras mecánicas.

Defteros no dijo nada. Simplemente siguió su camino. Como si la buena acción del día fuera suficiente aún si no estuviera acompañadas de palabras. Tenma avanzó mirando al ciego resignándose a no tener respuesta y buscar a su manera ubicarse en un mar de gente.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que estaban las escaleras mojadas y se podía caer? —preguntó Tenma en un momento que decidió que la única forma de obtener una explicación era buscándola.

Defteros se plegó en la puerta del metro, con la mirada hacia la ventana. El menor tuvo que bufar al darse cuenta que no tendría respuesta alguna aún si hiciera a la pregunta correcta. Simplemente, a Defteros no le gustaba explicar sus acciones.

Se entretuvo mirando a través de la ventana a la gente que estaba quedando del otro lado de la línea. Allí estaba el hombre ciego, esperando el metro que iba a dirección contraria.


	2. La escalera que no ve

**Tipo: **Romance, Drama, Universo Alterno, Suspenso  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Comentarios adicionales:** El título está inspirado en la canción con el mismo nombre de Sia.

**Resumen:**

_Defteros ha encontrado un nuevo sol al cual aferrarse. La pregunta es si caerá de nuevo antes de alcanzarlo._

* * *

_**Capítulo 02: La escalera que no ve**_

Cuando solo era él y Dohko la relación había empezado de forma común. Defteros no gustaba de conversar y Dohko hablaba demasiado de su esposa en China, de sus hijos pequeños, del esfuerzo, su familia, la hermana que se enamoró de un japonés… Hablaba de todo, de temas que no le incumbía y Defteros hacía el esfuerzo de atender aún si no comentara nada.

De todos modos, estaba bien en el lugar en donde estaba, y debía agradecer el hecho de que Dohko cocinara. Desde que vivía con él, había aprovechado sus dotes culinarios. También había sido bueno sincerándose con sus inclinaciones sexuales y saber que para Dohko no le perjudicaba demasiado que su compañero de cuarto prefiriera la espalda de un hombre a los pechos de una mujer. Siempre habían sido bastante claros en sus gustos y eso había evitado en gran manera los conflictos.

Como era de esperarse, a través de los dos años juntos, Dohko había aprendido muchas cosas de Defteros, cosas que debía considerar importante. Eran detalles que habían marcado su vida y a su vez, su forma de relacionarse con el mundo. Por eso no le molestaba el silencio ni se sentía atribulado por la carencia de palabras incluso en momentos críticos. También entendía el recelo, la rabia y el constante caminar como si odiara al mundo o a la vida misma.

Atendía a todo aquello y sin ser necesariamente su amigo, lo acompañaba. Buscaba alegrar pedazos de su vida con su colorida forma de ser, sin estar cien por ciento seguro de que diera algún efecto positivo. Lo importante era que funcionaban como compañeros de habitación y Defteros podría ser buena compañía si así lo quería. El silencio también era otra forma de comunicarse.

El problema es que ahora no eran dos, y no podían hacer lo mismo que hacían antes de que llegara Tenma. Eso pensaba decirle, pensaba explicarle cuando fue a su habitación ese sábado, aprovechando que su sobrino estaba haciendo tareas con una amiga. Pensaba explicarle que había cosas que debían cambiar, y la más importante de ellas era el consumo de marihuana dentro del departamento. Aún si lo hacía dentro de su habitación y encerrado, era preocupante que Tenma estuviera expuesto a ello. Aún si no supiera qué era.

Pero fracasó, aparatosamente. Y era de esperarse si él también lo había acompañado a esas tardes volando entre esponjas mientras reía y hablaba tonterías. Al final, Dohko terminó tendido como Defteros en ese agradable mundo que la planta le ofrecía a quien decidía consumirla.

Defteros rio. Luego se quedó con una sonrisa tonta en labios, como si pudiera mantener un chiste vivo de ese modo. Ya tenía poco más de una hora mirando el techo de forma fija, sin nada más en que pensar más que en la sensación de liviandad aún perenne dentro de él y el hambre que comenzaba a ganar terreno y que pronto daría señales más obvias de su estado.

Movió sus dedos con lerdez sobre su estómago, jugando con el vello que cubría parte del derredor de su ombligo y bajaba a su pelvis. No tenía ninguna idea, ni siquiera un pensamiento sexual, solo veía el techo moverse mientras escuchaba risas infantiles. Y poco a poco, empezaba a sentir como si cayera a un enorme túnel de forma irremediable.

En algún punto, entre sus constantes balanceos a ese candelabro ficticio, su brazo no logró sostenerlo. Y sabía lo que significaba cada que eso pasaba.

Cuando lograron volver en sí, quedaba nada de toda la sensación de libertad y creatividad que habían experimentado antes. Dohko no la estaba pasando muy bien, todo el tiempo sin consumirla traía consigo que ante cada recaída, surgía un efecto de latigazo que lo golpeaba por completo. Defteros lo miraba con aspecto sombrío, ya bastante adecuado a esa sensación de caída libre que sobrevenía después. Suspiró y supo que Dohko no podría salir a buscar a su sobrino, no así. Por lo tanto, él mismo se ofreció.

—Recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿eh? ¿Antes de todo esto? —Escuchó a Dohko mencionarlo, mientras se agazapaba al mueble—. No más. ¿No crees? Es problemático… ¿Lo ves?

—No. —Dohko levantó una ceja esperando una respuesta completa—. No puedo dejarlo.

Era el único analgésico que funcionaba, lo único que lo aliviaba de sus propios pensamientos. El único medio de escape que podría mantenerlo levemente en una línea recta. Defteros abandonó el departamento para recibir la suave lluvia de Londres sobre él. Había aún tiempo para poder llegar y recoger a Tenma, tomando el metro. Y él no pensaba perderlo buscando una sombrilla.

En cambio, Tenma estaba distraído. Le asombraba la precisión con la que el hombre ciego, que antes había visto en el metro, se movía en la enorme biblioteca. Fue sorprendente que Sasha lo conociera, y aún más que fuera ella su compañera de trabajo y la única que se animó a hacerlo con el nuevo pese a su dificultad con el idioma. Fue aún más impresionante el que lo llevara a la biblioteca donde trabajaba el ciego, quien se movía como si conociera por completo el lugar y encontraba el puesto exacto de cada uno de los libros que recogía de las mesas de lecturas.

Así era difícil concentrarse. Dentro de la mente de Tenma no dejaba de generarse preguntas al estilo: ¿Cómo lo hace? A veces se quedaba boquiabierto observando el método con el que el hombre se movía. Su bastón servía para ubicar las sillas y las mesas, las acomodaba y además se inclinaba para jalar los libros a sus brazos. Luego, se dirigía a cada librero para acomodarlos exactamente a donde iban. Era… simplemente asombroso y admirable.

—¿No es genial como lo hace? Eso son años de prácticas. —Ella juntó sus manos para soportar su rostro sobre los dedos, mientras seguía la mirada de Tenma hacía el librero—. Si lo miras por mucho tiempo, se da cuenta.

—¿En serio? —Volteó el muchacho claramente sorprendido. Sasha rio suavemente, provocando que él se apenara.

—Lo hace. Créeme que sí.

Sasha parecía conocerlo de toda la vida y Tenma no supo definir si lo que sintió fue envidia, pero hizo un mohín con sus labios y siguió con la mirada perdida en el trayecto que el hombre realizaba hasta la recepción. Ella era su única amiga en el curso, una joven hermosa, mucho más en sentimientos. Siempre alegre, sonriente y con algún don especial que la hacía sentir única, como si a su lado todos los problemas empequeñecieran.

—¿Cómo se llama? Lo veo tomar el metro solo, por las tardes y a veces lo alcanzo a ver en las mañanas.

—Se llama Asmita. —Le comentó, tras recoger un mechón de su propio cabello claro—. Sí, suele venir en metro, aunque a veces yo lo traigo en mi bicicleta temprano. Le gusta sentir el viento golpearle la cara.

—¿Te gusta él? —Eso había sonado casi una queja. Sasha lo miró fijo, se sonrojó pero no tardo en reír un tanto avergonzada.

—No, ¿cómo crees? Es como… mi hermano mayor. Tenemos una promesa.

Por supuesto que ya había captado su atención y fue difícil para Tenma pensar en otra cosa más que en el como el hombre se movía en la oscuridad. Cuando se acercó, no pudo contener la pregunta y la lanzó con tanta desvergüenza que Sasha, la chica que lo acompañaba, se echó a reír.

Asmita no dudó en sonreírle de vuelta, tras haber respondido las preguntas. Para Tenma no había pasado desapercibido que le gustaba cubrirse bastante. Tal como ya había notado antes en el metro, tenía un abrigo sobre un suéter tejido y otra camisa que sobresalía por el cuello en V. No estaba muy al pendiente de los colores, tenía un celeste, sobre un suéter verde oscuro y un abrigo gris. Para Tenma fue fácil imaginar que tampoco le interesaba y que aparentemente  
él mismo elegía su ropa.

¿Cómo sería vivir así? Era difícil ponerse en sus zapatos. Sin embargo, un toque en la cabeza a modo de llamada de atención por parte de Sasha fue suficiente para hacerlo volver al sitio. Tuvo que hundir la nariz a los libros y buscar las respuestas de su actividad, aunque también le había dejado otra pregunta: ¿cómo Asmita podría saber que la respuesta estaba allí?

La luz apagada del exterior entraba por los ventanales enormes de la sala de lectura. Rodeada de enormes libreros de madera maciza, y miles de libros dispuestos en todos ellos, era como estar amurallados de puro conocimiento en un punto apartado del mundo.

Defteros al entrar, consideró que incluso el aroma era diferente. Olía a libros, a historia y a sueños que él jamás lograría imaginar. De algún modo, la presencia de las enormes paredes forradas de libros y maderas lo hicieron sentir intimidado. Y además… allí, en plena recepción, estaba gloriosa y prepotente una enorme lámpara de candelabro.

Sus ojos se quedaron allí, prendados en la enormidad de su estructura de bronce y los detalles que alcanzaba a observar de los cristales que colgaban de cada brazo. Pensó en su peso, en su tamaño, en la fuerza de cada extensión. Tuvo que tropezarle una pareja de jóvenes para volver en sí.

Regresó la vista al lugar y divisó el centro de la recepción. Allí pudo ver a un hombre de cabello notablemente largo, atendiendo a un par de jóvenes mientras movía las manos sobre los libros. Era apuesto, sin duda alguna, en especial para Defteros que le atraían los hombres. Tenía un aire fino en cada movimiento y una seriedad impresa en su rostro, que provocaba arrancarla en la intimidad de un cuarto, como si le jalara una máscara de falsa frialdad con los dientes.

Consintió la fantasía, mientras los jóvenes terminaban de ser atendidos y él esperaba el turno. No le costó para nada imaginar las mordidas en su cuello, las marcas en su espalda, las piernas abiertas y blancas, su sexo duro.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —Tenía un tono francés. Defteros levantó la mirada del espacio que dejaba ver la bufanda tejida alrededor de su cuello y alargó su móvil, con la foto de Tenma—. ¿Lo está buscando?

Solo emitió un sonido que debió interpretarse como una afirmación. El hombre frente a él —leyó por el carnet que se llamaba Degel—, tomó su teléfono para observar mejor la imagen, acomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Está en la sala de lectura, al frente.

Defteros no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir con la mirada hacia el frente, donde el hombre señalaba, y luego tomó el móvil. Dirigió sus ojos una vez más a él antes de notar que rápidamente el encargado había volcado su atención a otro joven. Tampoco importaba, no pensaba hacer más que consentir una fantasía particular por unos cuantos días, hasta que otro hombre captara su atención.

Tenma, entre tanto, miró asombrado como la información estaba justo en el libro que Asmita les había sugerido. Pasmado aún, no daba crédito de cómo podría saberlo con tanta seguridad, porque definitivamente no había notado en él un rastro de duda al respecto.

—¿Lo has encontrado? —Le escuchó hablar con varios tomos de libros en una de sus manos, pegada a su pecho y la otra ocupada sosteniendo el bastón. Su mirada iba hacia otro punto, distinto, aunque su rostro estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia él.

—¡No sé cómo lo has hecho! —Sólo una risita salió de esos labios, antes de seguir su camino. Tenma no le prestó demasiada atención, estaba afanado en su idea de copiar todo el material. Sin embargo mantenía el pendiente de agradecerle cuando volviera a pasar a su lado.

Saha recogió uno de sus largos mechones, para que no estorbara en su tarea. Sonrió a Tenma. Luego hacía Asmita que ya estaba moviéndose entre las mesas. La sensación de calidez que percibió en su vientre al verlos a ambos le dejó una sonrisa tatuada en su joven rostro.

Entre tanto, Defteros se había quedado en silencio, observando la enorme estructura. Una copula altísima, rodeada de libros y libreros pegados en su contorno, con decenas de mesones en el centro era lo que tenía frente a él. Encontrar a Tenma entre tanta gente no iba a ser tarea fácil. No esperó ver a tantos esos días en la biblioteca, como si el conocimiento de repente fuera apreciado.

Para él, era la primera vez que iba así que resultaba una escena surreal. Arrugó su ceño y buscó comenzar a caminar por su derecha, tratando de encontrar el rostro del jovencito, sin tropezar con las personas que caminaba.

Entonces lo vio. Tenía los libros contra su cuerpo y dejaba su bastón a un lado del librero, sujetó a las escaleras de madera. Del otro lado de las escaleras, donde existía una bandeja, colocó los tres libros para comenzar a subir.

Tres escalones arriba. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco libros a la derecha. Defteros miró con atención el movimiento de esa mano sobre los lomos, la forma en que los largos dedos se detenían en cada lomo antes de encontrar el espacio vacío y empujar los libros hacia sí, para que se abriera más. Luego como tomaba el libro que había dejado en lo alto de la pequeña pila y tras varios intentos, de forma lenta, consensuada, integrarlo al resto.

Tenma giró su rostro, tras acabar de escribir las definiciones, para buscar con la mirada la figura de Asmita y perseguirlo a modo de agradecimiento. De alguna forma su ceguera le impulsaba a apegarse más a él y a sabiendas de que era conocido de Sasha, esa idea se asentó por completo. Pero al encontrarlo, notó algo anormal. Algo que él jamás se habría imaginado y sin embargo, sonaba bastante obvio en ese momento.

Defteros estaba allí. Sujetaba la escalera del rubio con una de sus manos, mientras este bajaba su rostro hacía él.

Ya habían dejado de ser coincidencias.


	3. Cosas de Comunicación

**Tipo: **Romance, Drama, Universo Alterno, Suspenso  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Comentarios adicionales:** El título está inspirado en la canción con el mismo nombre de Sia.

**Resumen:**

_Defteros ha encontrado un nuevo sol al cual aferrarse. La pregunta es si caerá de nuevo antes de alcanzarlo._

* * *

**_Capítulo 03: Cosas de Comunicación_**

Prestaba más atención a sus pasos que a la voz de Tenma, aún ruidosa, intentando sacar algo que él no pensaba comentar. Ni siquiera la multitud en el metro pareció importarle para detener ese interrogatorio. Ni la cantidad de personas, ni la manera en que se apretujaba el cuerpo del adolescente al suyo por la falta de espacio. Tenma tenía la misma mirada exigente y ajena a las condiciones que atravesaban actualmente y Defteros, queriendo dejar el asunto de lado, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: desviar la mirada.

—¡Dime! —Replicó el menor y Defteros se conformó con arrugar la nariz y sostenerle fuertemente el hombro, para al menos evitar que cada movimiento del metro lo estuviera tropezando con cuanta alma estaba allí. Tenma hizo una mueca inconforme y jaló la manga de su abrigo tres veces, en busca de atención—. ¿Lo conoces de dónde?

Él estaba seguro de que Defteros conocía al ciego Asmita de algún lado. Tan seguro que podría apostar su estancia en Inglaterra por ello. En la biblioteca quedó tan claro que no hacía falta explicarlo, solo conocer desde cuándo.

Había visto el modo en que Defteros sujetó las escaleras. También el momento en que Asmita, desde la altura, giró su rostro buscando el punto de encuentro. Vio que no se dijeron nada, y que solo bastó que el rubio bajara de ellas para que Defteros se alejara. Así que era fácil definir dos cosas: Si lo conocía y de allí provenía esos pequeños pero significativos gestos que tenían con el hombre ciego; y dos, Defteros aprovechaba su ceguera para evitar hacerle saber que se trataba de él.

¿Por qué?

Sabía de antemano que Defteros le gustaba los hombres, fue una de las primeras cosas que su tío le habló al llegar. Pero, ¿por qué no querer que el otro supiera?

—¿No vas a decir? —Entrompó la boca, siendo golpeado suavemente contra el cuerpo de Defteros por el movimiento del vagón y las personas—. Él seguro quiere saber quién lo ayudó.

—Mhn…

No dijo nada. Solo sacó un sonido escueto y los ojos de Defteros seguían perdidos en un punto del vidrio. No iba a darse por vencido, por supuesto y ya sabía quién le ayudaría a encontrar la tan valiosa información.

Así que en el departamento, el ataque había sido por ambos francos. Defteros intentó no prestar atención cuando Tenma le contaba a Dohko con lujos de detalles — y diversas exageraciones—, los encuentros que había presenciado con el hombre del metro. Incluso, le había detenido a sacar disparatadas y divertidas posibilidades, que solo entretenían al moreno mientras devoraba su servicio de lumpias.

Por supuesto, no dijo nada. Y Tenma, cansado de insistir en el punto, se hundió en el mueble viendo la serie del momento en la Tv. Defteros decidió tomarse una cerveza fía antes de meterse a su habitación, aún sentado en el comedor, mientras veía a Dohko encargarse de la limpieza de la cocina.

Era fácil recordar como los ojos del ciego al que ahora sabía se llamaba Asmita, había intentado encontrarlo en el punto de la nada, cuando le sostuvo la escalera. Defteros se admitía cobarde. No quería reflejarse en esos ojos. Una vez había sido más que suficiente para ello.

Tamborileó sus dedos contra la madera y observó a su compañero de departamento sentarse a su lado, con un paño con el que limpiaba las manos. Era increíble el parecido que había entre ellos en ese sentido. Sus manos eran callosas, victimas del trabajo diario. Aunque a Dohko le había mejorado el aspecto desde que dejó la tienda de víveres para trabajar en la cocina. En cambio las manos de ese hombre ciego parecían acostumbradas a trabajar con la seda, o el terciopelo. Demasiado suaves, sin rastros de algún esfuerzo.

—Entonces, un ciego llamado Asmita, ¿no? —No fue difícil darse cuenta del ataque, al que decidió ignorar de momento—. Un hombre joven, y rubio… —Intentó recordar la descripción de Tenma, que había sido bastante florida—. Alto y delgado…

—Mhn…

—¿No me vas a contar? ¿Nueva conquista? ¿Sé que te llaman la atención los rubios, o no te acuerdas de ese abogado de mala cara de la otra vez?

—No es eso. —La voz de Defteros sonó grave, casi atravesada. Arrugó su ceño al escucharse y volvió a hundirse en el silencio.

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué es?

—Nada.

Con el amargo sabor de la cerveza perdiéndose en su garganta, Defteros frunció sus cejas y se quedó mirando un punto inhóspito de la cocina. No quería seguir agregando más a la conversación. No lo veía necesario.

A Asmita lo había conocido en una situación extrema que no le gustaría abordar. Esperaba que al menos el ciego no recordara nada, que hubiera sido solo una experiencia cercana a la muerte, que al final quedara como una anécdota anónima. Aunque para él, esos ojos mirándolo había sido suficiente para helarle los sentidos, hacerlo sentir bestia en la forma más básica y hombre del lado más humilde.

Era increíble haber descubierto que era posible eso. Sentirse tan conectado con alguien, con el movimiento de esos labios mencionando números y el silencio que a su alrededor se acompasaba, con el paso de los segundos. En una estación llena de gente o en una parada ausente de ellas. La voz de ese hombre se había convertido en una clase de oración, que a veces escuchaba, a lo lejos, cuándo esperaba el cambio de luz o escuchaba los primeros sonidos de un vagón acercándose a la estación. Un conteo descendiente que llevaba a un final.

Contra su deseo, tuvo que regresar a la biblioteca tres días después, a buscar a Tenma. A sabiendas de que el hombre ciego trabajaba allí, Defteros consideraba que estar en ese lugar no era lo más apropiado para él. Aún si sabía que Asmita no se daría cuenta de su presencia si estaba lejos, de algún modo se sentía expuesto al estar en un sitio que aquel dominaba. Asmita caminaba por los pasillos de las mesas y los libreros como si conociera el mapa de su estructura de memoria.

Por mucho que intentó, sus ojos volvían a fijarse en el andar del cabello dorado de un lado a otro, mientras caminaba. Observaba con franca sorpresa el modo en que hablaba con los usuarios de ese lugar y como recibía los libros para llevarlos a diferentes puntos. La gran copula que representaba esa biblioteca, iluminaba con las luces entrantes de los ventanales los pasos del rubio con colores siempre inconexos y la larga bufanda de colores que parecía ser su favorita, caminando entre la multitud y los libros, como si nada pudiera hacerlo caer.

No debió asombrarle que en esos largos recorridos que hacía desde las mesas hasta los libreros, terminara acercándose a él. Su primera reacción, la de huir, fue aplacada cuando consideró que sería una actitud demasiado cobarde. Además, no podría verlo, ni había manera en que lo reconociera.

Agitado por la inesperada cercanía que había entre ellos, miró de reojo el movimiento de la mano que Asmita ejecutaba sobre el filo de la madera. Había unos puntos labrados, que hasta ese momento notaba, y era el sitio donde los dedos del rubio se enfocaban a acariciar. Se quedó observando, sin decir nada.

—Buenas tardes. —Escuchó la voz de él. Defteros rodó los ojos desde los dedos blancos hasta el perfil del joven a su lado. No dijo nada—. Dije, buenas tardes.

La curiosidad de saber que haría ese hombre al saberse ignorado, le ganó la partida. Defteros se mantuvo en silencio, solo observándolo y juzgando por su propio conocimiento de qué manera Asmita, como había aprendido que se llamaba gracias a Tenma, lograba acomodar los libros pese a su ceguera.

Era como un ritual lo que ocurría cada vez que el rubio sujetaba el libro, rozaba su lomo y luego el filo de la madera. Era algo casi sagrado que Defteros se vio obligado a no interrumpir ni siquiera con su respiración. Como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si ese minúsculo encargo, significara la más valiosa de las tareas. Esa pequeña responsabilidad de algún modo le otorgaban al rubio algo que, al hacerla, se veía como si brillara. Como si todo fuera perfecto por ser tan solo así.

Los ojos de Defteros se entrecerraron cuando vio el último libro ser amoldado al resto del librero. Sin muestra de dificultad, Asmita había cumplido su tarea con cero incidentes. Sin embargo, no se alejó de inmediato como lo hacía en otras ocasiones. Giró hacía él y comenzó a mover sus manos de una forma particular, claramente dirigida a él.

Pestañeó repetidamente mientras veía la forma que hacía. Parecía a esas figuras que hacían los sordomudos para comunicarse, aunque no estaba tan exacta. Pero ese pensamiento fue suficiente para agitarlo, hacerle recoger el aire y apretar el estómago. Defteros sintió que su garganta se trababa cuando Asmita repetía, por tercera vez, ese lenguaje de seña.

—¡Jumn…! —Soltó algo, un sonido incierto que Asmita escuchó (lo detectó por el movimiento de sus cejas) pero que no dijo nada. Asmita entonces hizo otras señas y él sintió que su intestino se retorcía.

Fue un impulso lo que lo empujó a tomar las manos del rubio y detenerlas en el aire, con más fuerza de la que quería usar. Conteniendo un remolino en su interior, Defteros detuvo la faena del joven mientras apretaba su mirada contra él, como si quisiera aplastarlo en el suelo. Fue difícil escucharse decir esas palabras.

—No soy sordo. —La voz brotó como un gruñido, áspero, casi aterrador. Asmita solo enarcaba sus cejas rubias, que de momento, viéndola tan cerca, se le antojó peinar.

—Tampoco mudo. —Replicó e inmediatamente le sonrió con una suavidad que contrastaba con la dureza de los rasgos de Defteros y la tensión de su espalda.

El agarre aflojó. Defteros comenzó a ceder la presión de sus manos, que habían arrugado los dos abrigos que tenía Asmita. Se había quedado sembrado en ese piso de madera, mirando al hombre frente a él, sin poder hacer otra cosa que sentir una descabellada sensación envolvente que no podía darle nombre. Simplemente estaba. Solamente existía. Era una sencilla e inequívoca sentencia rodeándole en el aire.

—He notado que me miras, pero no me hablas. ¿Hay algo que quieres preguntarme?

Se dio cuenta que habían muchas cosas… pero necesitaba voz para hacérselas saber.

Defteros dio un paso atrás, y decidió perderse en el silencio.


	4. Conteo regresivo

**Tipo: **Romance, Drama, Universo Alterno, Suspenso  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Comentarios adicionales:** El título está inspirado en la canción con el mismo nombre de Sia.

**Resumen:**

_Defteros ha encontrado un nuevo sol al cual aferrarse. La pregunta es si caerá de nuevo antes de alcanzarlo._

* * *

**_Capítulo 04: Conteo regresivo_**

Las gardenias eran sus flores favoritas. Eran blancas, como su nombre, y eran diferentes a las rosas o a otras flores que solía ser más populares. Pero también, eran su secreto. Solo él conocía esa verdad y solo él tenía el derecho de usarla a su favor.

Su gusto por las gardenias comenzó en aquella mansión antigua que tenía en su jardín un espacio dedicado para cultivarlas. Recordaba claramente como habían tomado una entre sus manos, cuando decidieron entre ambos armar un ramillete de flores para su madre. Aspros había escogida más gardenias que otra cosa, así que en el ramo predominaba ese color. A Defteros no le importó que sus flores (algunas violetas, algunas rosadas, algunas amarillas), no destacaran en el regalo.

Fue desde allí que Aspros se hizo amante a las gardenias, al blanco y a su deseo de estudiar medicina. Allí que empezaron sus exámenes pulcros, sus tareas perfectas. Allí que todo lo que hacía estuviera finalmente planificado y que le gustara el blanco en su forma de vestir. Había un cuadro de gardenias en su habitación, en el departamento que compartieron juntos en la universidad. Aspros lo había escogida, más siempre le dijo a sus compañeros que había sido un regalo de su madre.

Solo Defteros sabía el secreto y solo Defteros lo usaba a su favor. Las gardenias nunca faltaron en ese rincón donde solo eran los dos.

Ahora, el cuadro de gardenias estaba en su habitación, lleno de polvo. Entre el desorden en que él vivía, los colores opacos y la falta de planes o tan siquiera sueños, Defteros tenía ese cuadro como si fuera su tesoro. Allí, bajo la sombra de una de las aspas del ventilador que se había dañado hacía dos años, se marchitaba y envejecía, sin perder su brillante color blanco. Solía ser el punto donde enfocaba sus ojos cuando volvía de un nuevo viaje.

Era domingo. A Dohko le había tocado trabajar de guardia en ese día en el restaurant y no regresaría hasta avanzada la noche. Le había dejado comida para cuando despertara e indicaciones de buscar a Tenma, a quien había dejado desde temprano en un parque. Aparentemente estaría allí con su compañera de clase, la niña bonita que lo acompañaba también en la biblioteca y que conocía, según Tenma, al ciego.

Un año atrás, lo había visto por primera vez. Tenía el cabello a la altura de su barbilla, vestía, como solía vestir entonces, dos abrigos, una camisa… su pantalón y la bufanda de colores tejidos. Esa noche, ya casi era la hora de cerrar la estación. Él estaba esperando que la gente se disipara, veía a cada quien tomar el vagón o abandonarlo para subir a las escaleras y dejar el lugar solo. Mientras lo hacía, de pie cerca de la línea amarilla, contaba los minutos que faltaban para que el servicio se detuviera, aún si faltaba poco menos de una hora.

Por la fecha, era una de las estaciones más solas. Sin embargo, no había podido ver completo su objetivo. El hombre estaba sentado en el puesto de espera, con los lentes oscuros ocultando la realidad de su mirada. Y ya habían pasado varios trenes.

Defteros miró de nuevo el túnel, observando la ausencia de un nuevo vehículo. El frío penetraba a sus huesos, aquel invierno era más helado que los comunes vividos en Londres, y además, la mano derecha le temblaba. Sus ojos apagados, solo veían el final de aquel agujero como si esperara una luz entrante, para luego ver a su alrededor, queriendo no ver a nadie. La mandíbula le temblaba. El suelo se agitaba. Cuando escuchó el ruido de otro tren por llegar, su cuerpo se tensó y miró con aprehensión la maquina surgir de la oscuridad para atravesar a toda velocidad los rieles y detenerse en sus puntos.

Otro tren.

Podía recordar la ansiedad que sintió, cuando vio al hombre levantarse. Había movido su bastón (apenas lo notaba) y comenzó a pendularlo en el aire, rozando mínimamente al suelo, mientras se acercaba a la enorme máquina. Defteros saboreaba ese momento de soledad que llegaría con su partida. Solo estaba él en esa enorme estación deteniéndole de lo único que por fin, Defteros había decidido planear.

Su único plan.

No le molestaba que ese fuera el único y el último. No le importaba realmente. Pero el hombre se detuvo, no cruzó la línea amarilla. No se acercó demasiado a ella. Solo giró, como si estuviera perdido.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —Le escuchó. Él único que lo detenía de llevar a cabo su plan, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

El tren se fue, dejándolos.

Al salir del departamento, abandonando el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en aquella estación, Defteros pasó por una floristería. Compró gardenias, todas las que pudiera comprarse con 10 Euros y las sujetó con fuerza aunque sí con descuido al salir de allí, rumbo a su encuentro con Aspros.

Su relación con su hermano mayor siempre fue muy cercana y con el tiempo tendió a fusionarse más y más. De niños, solían correr entre los jardines de la mansión que visitaban, o en la acera buscando alcanzar el autobús. Comían juntos en la escuela y compartían el hábito de pasarle el tomate de los emparedados a Aspros, porque no le gustaba, y tomarle la leche del vaso de su hermano, porque según sabía mejor.

Eran pequeñas tonterías que ya encausaba su relación de codependencia y que fueron extendiéndose a otras cosas, conforme crecían. Su madre jamás supo que en su cumpleaños catorce, cuando creyó que dormían, estaban bajo la cama compartiendo su primer beso.

Tantas cosas…

Recordaba con nitidez cuando, después de la caída tratando de alcanzar el candelabro, escuchó a su hermano llorar y llamarlo, intentando que respondiera a sus palabras mientras Defteros veía, a través de la sombra de la cabeza igual a él, el movimiento pendulante de la enorme lámpara. La sensación de terror al sentir que en cualquier momento podría cerrar los ojos y no volver a ver a su hermano, abandonar al otro con las lágrimas, por el capricho de perseguir una lámpara llena de luz. Se prometió que no lo haría más, que no se arriesgaría más de ese modo. No buscaría alcanzar algo, al menos que lo hiciera junto a su hermano. Tomado de manos, como hacían todo.

Al hallarse de nuevo en la estación, sin el ramo que ya había dejado en su destino, se quedó mirando la línea amarilla. Defteros miró sin interés ese punto vacío, mientras escuchaba el vagón abandonar los rieles y la gente movilizarse a distintas direcciones. Siempre quedaba esa sensación de vacuidad cada vez que iba, cada vez que volvía a ese campo sacro para dejar las gardenias y preguntarse porque creía aún que Aspros estaba allí.

Como si cinco años hubieran pasado en vano.

En el silencio que él mismo se había auto impuesto, desde aquella fatídica noche que lo perdió.

Ambos corriendo buscando alcanzar otro gran candelabro, uno que se alzaba lejos de ellos, enfermos de adrenalina, de ambición. Se estrellaron aparatosamente en el intento.

Y él único plan que Defteros se atrevió a concertar solo, fue hace un año. El único plan para volver a encontrarse con él, dando el salto que no fue capaz para estrellarse. Se había levantado después de la dosis de marihuana, cansado de anestesiar el dolor, el de su rodilla, el de su pecho, el de la vida misma. Se había puesto sus mejores botas. Había dejado una nota bajo la almohada. Había llamado a su madre para decirle que la quería. Había enviado flores a la tumba de su padre, quien se había ido antes. Había comprado gardenias y luego las desechó a la entrada de la estación. Se harían añicos… no iba a llegar con gardenias teñidas por su sangre y despojos, al lado de Aspros.

Pagó el pasaje hacía la muerte y deambuló hasta la parada más solitaria de la estación. Se encargó de esperar a que quedara desolada, mientras sentía sus pálpitos moribundos recordándole que estaba vivo. A medir el espacio del tiempo y de las ansías. Al imaginar lo que sería dar un salto para abandonar la tierra. Y a anhelarlo, con estupidez irracional que solo impulsa una pena insondable.

Estando allí, en ese momento, podría volver a intentarlo. Simplemente era saltar. Solo que no se había despedido de Dohko, ni hecho la llamada a su madre, ni tampoco había dejado flores a la tumba de su padre. También tendría que despedirse de Tenma y dejarle algo. Era lo mínimo… lo mínimo aceptable.

Al girar el rostro, para ir más allá de la línea amarilla que separaba el deseo de la concreción, recordó al ciego. No estaba allí para detenerlo como aquella vez, pero para Defteros había estado todas las veces que el pensamiento golpeó buscando convencerle. Y estaba ahora, en ese momento, al nivel de su memoria. Con sus ojos abiertos, sus labios haciendo un conteo, justo antes de que el tren abordara y la fuerza de su movimiento elevaran la bufanda de colores y los cabellos rubios, a nivel de sus mejillas.

Sí, había querido preguntarle algo desde siempre.

¿Por qué no lo dejó saltar?

¿O por qué, más bien, lo dejó?

—¡Llegas tarde, Defteros! —El aludido levantó la mirada, tras escuchar la voz de Dohko, con rastros de enojo—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que no podías ir por Tenma?

Defteros se detuvo en seco en medio de la sala, recordando el encargo que le había dejado esa mañana. Frunció el ceño, a modo de disculpa y solo caminó de vuelta para buscar un vaso de agua. No era que pretendiera ignorarlo, reconocía su error. Pero de momento tampoco podía arrepentirse del todo.

—Menos mal que lo llevaron al restaurante, pero hubieras podido avisar. Sé que te lo he pedido muchas veces, si ya te cansaste solo dímelo y yo veo como me las arreglo.

—Lo siento —dijo en su tono cotidiano, ronco, áspero, como si emergiera su voz desde la base del estómago.

—No importa, debió disfrutarlo mucho, porque el enano se quedó dormido apenas tocó el mueble. —Defteros asomó la cabeza a la sala, para notar el pie de Tenma sobresaliendo. Sonrió levemente y volvió sus ojos hacía Dohko, quien parecía afanado con la cocina—. Y la chiquilla esa es bien guapa. Vaya tiro que tiene el enano. ¡Igual a su padre!

—Jeh…

—Y entonces, ¿me dirás que estuviste haciendo todo el día como para olvidar buscar a Tenma o por lo menos avisarme?

Recordar… pasear en los pasillos de la ausencia, gemir en silencio por lo que ya no era. Mirar los trenes pasar solo para darse cuenta que en la línea amarilla permanecía atado.

Defteros pensó en todo ello mientras se recostaba a la nevera, mirando con desgano el agua tibia que había sacado para beber.

Asmita tuvo razón aquella noche.

Defteros no quería morir.


	5. La larga trenza de oro

**Tipo: **Romance, Drama, Universo Alterno, Suspenso  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Clasificación:** NC-17 **  
Advertencias**: Incluye lemon **  
Comentarios adicionales:** El título está inspirado en la canción con el mismo nombre de Sia.

**Resumen:**

_Defteros ha encontrado un nuevo sol al cual aferrarse. La pregunta es si caerá de nuevo antes de alcanzarlo._

* * *

_**Capítulo 05: La larga trenza de oro **_

Defteros moría de curiosidad y para poder controlarla, o dirigirla de algún modo no destructivo, solo se atrevía a dar golpes con los nudillos en la madera maciza. Tenma lo estaba haciendo a propósito y desde su lugar, en el comedor, veía al muchacho mirarle desde el mueble y sacarle la lengua, hartamente divertido con hacerlo sufrir.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira tío! ¡Aquí le hicimos las trenzas!

Sus cejas se fruncieron e hizo un mohín con el que intentaba controlar la decepción. Su imaginación le dibujaba como podría verse el rubio ciego con las descripciones que hacía Tenma. Pero era capaz de trasladarlo a otro campo, de quitarle todas las ropas y verlo hacer exactamente lo que el adolescente relataba. Correr entre los árboles, caer rendido en la grama con ellos dos encima —en su imaginación era solo él—, dar vueltas en el columpio, tener una trenza que se movía con el viento cada vez que intentaba huir.

Quizás por eso, se encontraba más impaciente. Si viera directamente las imágenes, su mente se evitaría la penosa necesidad de recrearlas por sí mismo. Ante la ausencia de ella, Defteros no quería imaginar ropas. Lo único que cargaba puesto el Asmita de su imaginación era la bufanda de colores.

—Sasha llegó con él. Estaba agarrado de sus hombros, con los pies a cada lado de la rueda de la bicicleta.

—Eso podía ser peligroso. —Consideró Dohko, mirando las escenas fotografiadas.

—Puede ser, pero él se veía contento. Dice que le gusta el viento, pero es alérgico a los animales. Huía de los perros que intentaban acercarse. Y tuvimos que darle un antialérgico en la comida.

Y Defteros pensando en tenerlo contra la grama, desnudo, enrojecido por el placer y sudado por el casi orgasmo. Con la trenza casi desecha llena de flores y hojas, y la mirada sobre un punto que él no tenía intenciones de cruzar. Lo imaginaba así y se veía a sí mismo sujetándole la barbilla para levantarle el rostro. Mover su lengua sobre los labios temblorosos de él antes de poseer esa boca como si fuese siempre suya. Y penetrar, penetrar, penetrar. Cada vez más fuerte.

Mientras Dohko consideraba los riesgos de llevar a alguien alérgico al parque, Defteros juzgaba necesaria la soledad. Los dejó y se fue solo con sus imágenes alimentadas por la calentura para entrar a su habitación y cerrar el cerrojo. En ese sitio propicio, su imaginación pudo volar. Bajo al ventilador cuyas aspas habían dejado de moverse, Defteros inició el terreno propicio para alimentar su fantasía. Un poco de su eterna amiga y tirado en la cama, desnudo, sus manos comenzaron a moverse para idear el escenario.

Allí estaba, sobre él la figura desnuda de la quimera que había recreado en su mente, con el largo cabello dorado y trenzado, lleno de flores y hojas. Sobre él, sonriéndole, con sus párpados cerrados y las hermosas pestañas abundantes que cubrían el contorno de la abertura hacia sus ojos. Moviéndose como una serpiente sobre él, Defteros soltaba el aliento mientras se autopenetraba la criatura de sus pensamientos con su virilidad turgente.

Y pronto empezó a danzar, a ver saltar la trenza y verlo retorcerse a él sobre su estómago, mientras su erección se perdía en su interior. Sentir la trenza o la bufanda rozarle con cada movimiento y la piel adquiriendo colores rojizos. Defteros consintió la fantasía, una y otra vez, experimentando un mayor placer en el arte de la auto estimulación cuando estaba bajo el efecto de la droga y con la imagen de su más reciente fantasía viviente.

Por eso, consideró una trampa que el día en que volvió a la biblioteca a buscar a Tenma, lo encontrara en mano de Sasha, haciéndole una trenza en medio de las mesas. Una trampa ruin del destino comenzar a humanizar la imagen de quien había considerado un dios que se le apareció en el último momento. Y allí estaba Tenma, entretenido cerca de él preguntándole una cantidad de cosas, mientras los dedos de la muchacha trenzaban el cabello dorado. Y él lejos, observando. Con los ojos fijos y cortantes.

—Con el viento que hace afuera, será mejor así. —Culminó la hazaña y se abrazó a él con una sonrisa afable. Sasha también se había hecho dos trenzas, con el cabello largo que también llegaba más bajo de su cintura. Uno que constituía de las cosas más bellas que tenía Sasha, a los ojos de Tenma.

—Entonces, ¿ya puedo seguir trabajando? —Tenma rió ante el comentario del rubio, quien pese a los gestos cariñosos de Sasha, siempre permanecía con esa seriedad en su rostro.

—Espérate, solo descansa un poco ¿sí? Además no hay tantos libros que llevar hoy.

Sasha se acomodó en las piernas de Asmita ahora, con una confianza que en un inicio podría mal interpretarse. Pero el rubio se limitó con pasar las manos alrededor de la cintura, y sujetarla con suavidad, como si se tratara de solo un familiar más. A Tenma le asombraba la dinámica de ellos.

—Hoy te vas temprano, ¿verdad?

—Debería.

—Ya Defteros llegó a buscarme y anda viéndome con cara de demonio. —Bufó el menor, haciendo un mohín indiscreto mientras Sasha reía y Asmita solo pensaba—. ¡Me cae mal!

—¡No creo que te caiga realmente mal, Tenma! —Concilió la chica, riéndose amenamente.

—Si lo es, ¡me cae terrible! ¡Es un bruto y terco y abusivo!

—¿Te quiere a su modo?

Sasha rió al decirlo y se vio obligada a levantarse cuando Asmita decidió retomar la actividad. Vieron al rubio moverse con la ayuda de su bastón y sonrieron entre ellos compartiendo una mirada divertida. Ella entonces le sujetó la mano a Tenma y el muchacho se espabiló, abriendo bien sus ojos rasgados.

—Oye, ¿te gustaría ir mañana a casa? Mamá quiere conocerte y dijo que haría una cena exquisita.

—¿En serio? ¿No me quiere matar por haberte ensuciado toda en el parque?

Sasha rió y le miró con una dulzura incomparable. Para ella la presencia de Tenma había significado un cambio radical en su vida, como si hubiera recuperado algo que años atrás le habían quitado. La hacía reír como niña, jugar como niña, correr como niña. Había sido tan divertido compartir con él y con Asmita esa tarde en el parque, que entusiasmada le había hablado a su madre al respecto.

La idea de correr al lado de Asmita, para que este lo atrapara, fue el comienzo de todo. Luego todo fue risa y colores, hasta caer cansados y sin aliento. A Sasha le preocupó por un momento eso, porque conocía la fragilidad de Asmita y por ello le cuidaba. Pero él rio y rio tanto que le saltaron las lágrimas, entre la tos y la falta de aliento, parecía tan feliz que era preferible dejarlo vivir así.

Sasha concordó que había sido mucho tiempo desde que los dos habían reído tanto y todo se lo debían a Tenma. Era momento de retribuírselo de algún modo.

Entre tanto, Defteros veía desde su lugar a la figura de Asmita caminando entre las mesas y buscando con sus manos un nuevo libro que llevar. Realmente no había más que dos en todas las mesas, pero él no quería detenerlo de buscarlo por sí mismo, porque la sola visión era suficiente para mantenerlo allí, enraizado a la madera, mirándolo caminar. La gracia de sus movimientos torpes le gustaba. La tranquilidad de su semblante al hallar que no había libros en esa mesa, le gustaba. La persistencia de sus movimientos, con humildad, le atraía mientras seguía admirando al hombre como si fuera un dios.

Defteros había olvidado, de momento, lo peligroso que eso era. Porque mientras lo veía casi cercano a la veneración, pensaba en la manera de quitar todos esos ropajes y rebajarlo a su máxima humanidad. Porque Asmita, ese joven ciego, era un hombre.

Y por ello lo miraba desde lejos, dando vueltas entre las mesas del enorme salón de la biblioteca. El apretando la madera del balcón mientras lo miraba, rodeándolo religiosamente, al acecho como si calculara el espacio para saltar.

El salto era simplemente hablar.

—¿Crees que quiere con él? —preguntó Sasha, mirando el modo en que Defteros observaba el caminar de Asmita con los dos libros que encontró, hasta las escaleras—. No ha dejado de mirarlo.

—Puff… no sé qué quiere realmente. Es un menso, idiota.

—¿Quizás tímido?

—No, idiota. —Tenma sonrió repitiendo su opinión y Sasha no pudo evitar reír. No pensaba objetarle nada.

Aun si habían visto a Defteros moverse, como si fuera a la dirección que había tomado Asmita, no podían asegurar absolutamente nada. Ya habían hablado al respecto, y habían acordado que era mejor no involucrarse de más. Después de todo, se trataba de cosas de adulto.

Defteros parecía mejor con solo mirarlo, como si con ello pudiera conformarse. Observar el ritual de pasar los dedos en el filo del librero y encontrar el espacio vacío que había dejado el libro que tenía en sus brazos. Era como si con ello ya tuviera suficiente, suficiente seguro para algunas fantasías. Y mientras Asmita no supiera…

El rubio arrastró el último lomo, entre los libros gruesos de arte contemporáneo. Fue allí que Defteros lo abordó, consumiendo la distancia para luego mirarle con tan profundidad, que era fácil pensar que quería preguntarle algo importante. La mayoría de las personas tenían miedo de esa mirada ceñuda y con mala cara que Defteros solía tener cuando estaba muy pensativo, pero Asmita levantó el rostro, con sus ojos vacíos y una sonrisa liviana.

—¿Puedo ayu…?

—¿Comes? —Defteros preguntó. Asmita enarcó ambas cejas, confundido.

—Todos los días. —El moreno frunció su ceño aún más, contrariado por la respuesta—. Supongo que tú también, ¿no? Al menos que estés intentando invitarme a comer.

—Eso hago.

Asmita se quedó sin habla por un momento. Defteros había quitado con sus palabras y su voz gruesa el intento de broma que él había hecho a partir de la pregunta. No pensaba seriamente que sí lo estaba invitando, pero le había parecido tan primitivo el intento, que no pudo evitar hacer la acotación. Lejos de intimidarse, sonrió. Se sintió incluso con más seguridad en sí mismo. Había notado la mirada persistente, había percibido su intenso escrutinio en él y ahora podía saber el porqué de ello.

—¿Para cuándo? —Concedió, entusiasmado.

—Ahora.

—¿Ahora ya? —Defteros no le contestó más que una mirada persistente que parecía clamar una respuesta por sí sola—. Sí, entiendo que ya ahora. ¿Puede ser mañana? Ahora no puedo. ¿Te molesta esperar?

—Siempre lo hago.

—Sí, eso he notado. —Asmita le sonrió con luz propia, como si él pudiera poseer un brillo especial que no pudiera ser explicado en otras palabras.

Tras ese corto intercambio, Asmita volvió a sus labores, caminando entre las mesas ahora con una sonrisa mucho más vivida, una que Sasha y Tenma, desde sus lugares, pudieron observar sin dificultad, a su vez de estar asombrados por el avance inesperado de Defteros.

Pero para Defteros, eso nunca fue el problema. El hablar no representaba dificultad para él, ni mucho menos fue timidez lo que lo detuvo durante tanto tiempo. Era la imagen que había visto, durante tantos meses, en el metro del hombre deteniéndolo de cruzar la línea amarilla, aún si sus palabras lo hubiera inducido a lo contrario. Era eso, esos ojos divinos que habían sabido ver más allá de su miedo para enterrarse a su voluntad y ponerlo a escoger.

Era claro que Asmita no recordaba. No se había grabado su voz para asociarle a alguien conocido. No se había memorizado su aroma, ni el sonido de sus pasos. No entendía ni imaginaba que Defteros se había cruzado antes en su vida y por eso se empeñaba a verlo, desde lejos, como un viejo conocido. Defteros podía maniobrar perfectamente desde esa cómoda distancia que confería el desconocimiento. Porque había notado, por fin, en medio de la afiebrada imagen del Asmita que se penetraba con él en sus sueños, que lo había convertido en eso.

Su nuevo candelabro favorito.

Ahora que había dado el salto, debía esperar cualquiera de las dos posibilidades: caer, o alcanzarlo y destruirlo.


End file.
